Si no intentas nunca lo sabrás
by Emmie Gin
Summary: "Hola, ¿te acordás de mí? Salimos unos meses y estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace diez años". Luego de una década se vuelven a juntar, sin haberse olvidado después de tantos años.


**Si no intentas nunca lo sabrás**  
Disclaimer: _Personajes de J. K. Rowling_.  
Historia original. AU.  
**Notas:** Hay un mini-Lemmon, es sólo para acompañar la historia, aclaro.

* * *

"_Hola, ¿te acordás de mí? Salimos unos meses y estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace diez años"._

Draco Malfoy es un hombre de treinta y un años que se deja desear, su plata, sus coches y sus mujeres todo lo obtuvo por trabajar duro desde el fin de su adolescencia. Lucius Malfoy, su ya fallecido padre, le dejó toda la herencia a su único hijo y Draco supo aprovecharlo. Orgulloso del mismo trabajo que él, vive en una mansión de una isla ubicada al norte de Inglaterra. Su vida amorosa no dura más de un año, según él: "O no tengo tiempo a causa del trabajo o las mujeres buscan fama". Siempre igual.

Hermione Granger es la hija consentida de la familia; tiene un muy buen gusto sobre muchas cosas y su nombre es uno de los más conocidos de su país. El Señor y la Señora Granger le dieron a su hija los mejores años de su vida, siempre y cuando su hermana, Luna, no se entrometa. De algún otro modo, muy pocas veces ambas se llevaron bien. La castaña, ya con treinta años, vive su vida con un novio de tres años mayor que ella.

La coincidencia: Draco y Hermione son dos de los pocos modistas más famosos de Inglaterra –y quien dice que lleguen a ser del continente–.

Se conocieron al tener, él veinte, ella diecinueve, como quien ve a una persona y se enamora al primer instante.

_Volviendo al pasado_. Era un día de noviembre cuando Draco y su mejor amigo Blaise deciden ir a un bar a pasar el rato, pero el moreno nunca le dijo que lo iba a dejar solo un rato por una chica. Y esa chica era Luna. Hermione también cayó en su trampa y la acompañó –en ese momento se llevaban mejor que ahora–. Draco y Hermione quedaron solos y supieron aprovechar su tiempo.

Esa misma noche, Blaise y Luna no dieron palabra de lo que iban a hacer y a causa de eso, Draco invitó a la castaña a su casa, ya que ella estaría sola en la suya.

—Tienes una casa bonita, Draco —dijo ella—. ¿Vives solo?

—Si, lamentablemente mis padres viajan mucho y es por eso que me la compraron. Pero viene bien para independizarme —ella asintió—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Café, gracias.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte, Hermione.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si quieres quedarte a dormir, claro.

—No me vendría mal un poco de compañía, pero quizás sea una molestia.

—Para nada, puedes dormir en mi cama _conmigo_ o tengo un colchón para prestarte.

—Dormiré contigo —concluyó ella.

_Fácil._

Y así comenzó su relación, salieron unos meses y Draco le propuso casarse. Pero, ella no aceptó.

_Retomando al presente_. Hoy Draco se levantó de mal humor, cabe decir que su despertador se rompió por la madrugada y por culpa de eso, se levantó una hora y media más tarde. Se vistió con ropa de su propia marca, _masculina_, y sin desayunar se dirigió al trabajo.

Al llegar, no dio ninguna razón de su tardanza. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes entre los empleados del lugar: "Debe ser porque anoche estuvo con otra mujer". Pero él, haciendo caso omiso, entró directamente a su oficina. A los veinte minutos toca la puerta su secretaria.

—Pasa, Bridget —dijo él.

—Le traigo unos informes y un sobre dirigido a usted especialmente. Es de otra empresa —explicó ella.

—Está bien, gracias. ¿Podrías prepararme un café?

—Ya se lo traigo.

La carta venía sellada por una de las empresas que menos le simpatizaban. Llegaría dentro de una hora y eso no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. _Otra vez verle su cara_.

Llegando a la compañía de su ex novio en su auto negro, Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos vestida formalmente con ropa de su propia marca, _femenina_, a tono con su color de ojos, sus cabellos estaban sueltos ondeando por la rápida caminata que ella daba y en su cara se dibujaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Dejaba mucho que desear entre los hombres que trabajaban allí. Hasta que se topó con la secretaria de Draco.

—¿A quién llevas eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Al jefe.

—Llévamelo a mí, luego le preparas otro. Ah, por cierto, llévame a su oficina, estará encantado de verme.

Bridget acompañó a Hermione al ascensor y fueron hasta el primer piso. La secretaria le indicó la puerta y se dejó a un lado para que ella entrara. Pronto se retiró para ir a buscar la otra taza de café.

Hermione vio que el lugar es muy tranquilo, con grandes ventanales que dan paso a admirar la gran ciudad. Estantes en las dos paredes con varios archivos, seguramente muy importantes para que estén allí. Su vista se pasó por el escritorio y lo bien ordenado que éste estaba –¡ojalá ella fuera tan ordenada!–. Junto al escritorio, el sillón correspondiente de Draco y él sentado allí, observando los edificios que el ventanal dejaba a su vista. Bridget llegó y dejó las dos tazas de café sobre el escritorio y con un gesto de gratitud –Hermione no se lo esperaba de él– le pidió que dejase la oficina.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —iniciaba Hermione—, sigues igual de guapo.

Tomó asiento.

—Tú también.

—Pensar que mi hermana se casó con tu mejor amigo...

—Ya no lo es más —la interrumpió él.

—Que lástima.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Vaya, parece que no me quieres ver ni hasta en figuritas —dicho eso ella rió—, te tengo una propuesta Draco. Yo se que siempre quieres las de ganar y creo que con esto la vas a pasar bien. Así que no creo estar perdiendo tiempo aquí —respiró varias veces y continúo—. Tú haces ropa masculina, yo femenina. Juntémonos por una temporada y démosle a la gente una propuesta distinta, lo que ellos quieren.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Ganar el doble, Draco. Somos muy famosos y si nos unimos por ésta vez, podríamos lograr bastante.

—Es tentador. ¿Cómo podría saber que puedo confiar en ti?

—Nunca te mentí Draco, nunca.

—Sin embargo, en nuestra relación si lo hiciste.

—Tú también. Pero yo ahora hablo de lo laboral.

—Con una condición aceptaré —ella esperó—. Pasarás una noche conmigo, te llevaré a comer a un restaurante de lujo y luego veremos que te propongo.

Hermione lo pensó un instante.

—Con mucho gusto.

La propuesta de su ex novia dio paso a muchas oportunidades. La gente compra muy a menudo, el público de las pasarelas siempre está colmado y las tapas de revista de moda siempre publicaban fotos de ellos dos. Realmente, favoreció a ambos. Entre los dos se prometieron que en algún otro momento se iban a volver a juntar –la gente pide eso–.

Todo se realizó con éxito.

Draco iba manejando su coche mientras charlaba animadamente con Hermione, _como en los viejos tiempos_.

—¿A dónde me llevarás ésta vez? —preguntó ella.

—A un restaurante al que una vez fuimos y lo admiraste por completo. ¿Recuerdas? Siempre íbamos a él.

—Siempre me llevaste a muy buenos restaurantes, Draco.

—Lo sé. Aún espero seguir con esa costumbre.

—Seguro.

Ya una vez adentro, ambos pidieron la comida de siempre. Draco quiso pastas y Hermione sólo se conformó con ensalada y un poco de carne.

—¿Y ahora con quién sales? —Preguntó Hermione—. Que yo sepa, la última elegida fue una rubia, ojos verdes que nunca paraba de mascar chicle frente a todas las cámaras.

—Se nota que estás al tanto de mi vida —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Es inevitable ver televisión o leer revistas —se defendió.

—Bueno, si estás tan enamorada de mí y quieres saberlo...

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Esa rubia fue la última. Ahora estoy solo.

A la castaña le agradó escuchar esas palabras. No es que esté encaprichada con Draco Malfoy, todo lo contrario, pero aún siente celos por toda mujer que se le acerque. De cierto modo, la propuesta que le hizo meses atrás significó que extrañaba verlo. Viéndolo en el lado laboral, Hermione se puso muy contenta con el progreso del trabajo de ambos y se felicitó por el haber elegido a Draco.

—¿Y de ti? ¿Tienes algún novio?

—_Em_, no, no ahora no —tendría que hablar con Evan (su novio de tres años mayor que ella) y aclarar que se deben separar—. He salido con un chico llamado Alen, pero resultó ser gay.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, vio a Draco reírse. Lo peor es que reía alto y llamaba la atención de varias mesas cerca nuestro.

—Oye, ¡no es gracioso!

—Lo sé —dijo en un intento de ahogar una carcajada—. Esas cosas sólo te pasan a ti.

Hermione no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Al llegar a la mansión de Draco, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con su pelo, nerviosa, como siempre cuando estaba con un chico a solas. Aún no podía quitar esos _ticks_ nerviosos que tenía desde su adolescencia.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Siempre igual.

Hermione retiró la mirada que le estaba dando, como si Draco hubiera descubierto una travesura que ella estaba realizando.

—Ven —dijo Draco y le tendió la mano—, vamos a dormir.

Ella conoce las intenciones de "dormir": lo iban a hacer poco, pero inconscientemente ella se iba dejando llevar por esa mano de él y caminan lentamente los dos. De repente, Hermione para y le pregunta si puede utilizar el baño, quizás para aliviar los nervios. No podía ser utilizada por él. Era el orgullo que fue construyendo con el paso del tiempo luego de separarse de él en el pasado. Porque sí, él podía derrumbarla hasta serle totalmente suya.

Al salir del baño –sólo se había quedado detrás de la puerta embobada en sus pensamientos–, vio a Draco mirando a través de la ventana como cuando visitó su oficina meses atrás, pero ésta vez mira el cielo.

Hermione se coloca a su lado, mirándolo fijamente y Draco se da media vuelta para mirarla también. Levanta su mano y con su dedo índice acaricia la mejilla de ella, electrizando sus sentimientos y cerrando los ojos al acto.

—Como en la primera vez —le susurra él.

Se acercan lentamente y se besan, primero despacio y luego Draco adentra su lengua en la boca de Hermione, con más fuerza e ímpetu, como si fuera descifrando un acertijo dentro de ella. Porque él también quería que ella descifrara sus sentimientos.

A su ritmo, fue llevando a la castaña hasta la cama, sentándose en ella y después tirándola hacia atrás para que quedaran ambos acostados. Sin necesidad de separar sus labios.

Tomó su cara y con sus manos fue bajando por el cuello hasta su blusa, hallando sus botones. Éstos les impedía su paso y apresuradamente desabotonó los cinco botones para así quitarle por fin su prenda.

Hermione no quiso perder el tiempo y le quitó por encima la camisa que él vestía –porque le llevaría mucho trabajo desabotonar–.

Draco tomó la remera de ella y se la quitó de encima quedando así en sostén. Subió hasta sus hombros dando un camino de besos cortos y Hermione dejó escapar un gemido. Draco siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los pechos de ella y lamió lo poco de sus pechos descubiertos.

Con la poca razón que Hermione tenía ahora, le quitó el pantalón, dejándolo a él en bóxers.

—Alguien está demasiado vestida —expresó él con voz ronca, dicho esto le quitó su sostén—. Ahora está mejor.

Hermione lanzó una risita antes de ser atrapada otra vez en los labios de él. Pero lo ignoró y se acostó arriba de él, dejándolo sorprendido.

—No harás el trabajo tú solo, querido.

Bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de él y empezó a dejarle un camino de besos hasta llegar a los bóxers de Draco. Tomó el control y se los quitó, el rubio ya estaba totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

—Vaya, has crecido bastante durante estos años —le dijo pícaramente.

Hermione tomó su miembro con su mano y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo, escuchando algún gemido de parte del rubio.

Draco no lo soportó más y se acostó de vuelta encima de ella y Hermione gimió cuando involuntariamente ambos sexos se rozaron. Draco tomó la poca ropa que quedaba y se la quitó, ahora los dos estaban desnudos como hace muchos años. Pero ahora él no quería pensar en el pasado, quería vivir su _presente_.

Se introdujo en ella, primero despacio y después el ritmo fue avanzando más y más rápido. Cuánto deseaban ambos haber llegado a éste momento, porque no, en ningún momento se plantearon olvidarse.

El ritmo cada vez fue disminuyendo más, algunos gemidos todavía escapaban de los labios de la castaña y Draco se dejó a un lado, ambos cansados, pero felices.

Felices de estar otra vez, _unidos_.

—¿Lo hacemos de vuelta? —preguntó Hermione.

Y otra vez, se entregaron mutuamente.

* * *

¡Hola!, acá otro Dramione. Esta historia la escribí en Agosto del año pasado y recién ahora la estaba editando, así que si hay algún error o algo inentendible, lo siento. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
